Bellara Shepard
Bellara Shepard (@Fem_CmdrShepard) is a Lieutenant-Commander in the Alliance Navy and the current Commanding Officer of the Normandy SR-1. She is the youngest of the Shepards, which occasionally causes her to experience a certain degree of insecurity, especially when she compares her own accomplishments to those of the others. She prefers to know as little as possible about the experiences of the other Shepards. Mentions of Virmire and Horizon in particular unnerve her. Nevertheless, she is a cheerful person whose door is always open to her crew. She believes that obedience can be demanded, but respect must be earned. Bellara is a highly skilled Vanguard, although she typically prefers to use her pistol and shotgun rather than her biotics. She is extremely fond of her Colossus armour and almost exclusively uses <3 Incendiary Ammo <3. She is not very good at "tech stuff", although at one point, she spent a great deal of time assisting Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko with elevator repairs. BELLARA TOTALLY HAS WAY NICER BOOBS THAN THAT BLONDE BIMBO Colette, OKAY?!?!?!?!?!!! 'Personal History' Born into a naval family on either April 11th, 2154 or November 4th, 2154, Bellara Shepard spent part of her childhood on ships and stations as her parents were reassigned. If the assigments in question were particularly dangerous, Bellara would be left with her family on Earth, her parents' home planet. She enlisted in the Alliance military herself on the day she turned eighteen. Bellara's mother serves as the Commanding Officer on board the SSV Orizaba, although she has not had contact with her daughter for some time. For unknown reasons, Bellara cannot remember anything about her father, not even his identity. A great deal of her recovery time after her amp overloaded was spent asking a variety of males on board the Normandys and on the Citadel whether they were her father, and requesting to be hugged. She was on shore leave at Elysium when the first wave of the Skyllian Blitz struck. A massive coalition force of slavers, crime syndicates, and Batarian warlords attacked the human colony, determined to wipe it out. She rallied the civilian inhabitants, leading them in their desperate fight to hold off the invaders. After hours of brutal fighting, reinforcements finally arrived and the enemy broke ranks and fled. Because of her actions, Elysium was saved, and she is regarded throughout the Alliance as a true hero. Besides Elysium, Bellara's most notable accomplishment was the capture of rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. The vicious fight between the two Spectres ended with Bellara punching Saren while humming the Deep Space Tetris theme. Before losing consciousness, she dragged herself over to his prone body and made sure to hug him, fully aware of the humiliation this act would cause him. She enjoys reminding him of this as often as possible. Unbeknownst to Bellara, the fact that she was able to capture Saren has had far reaching consequences. The Council never sent an STG task force to Virmire; therefore, she may be the only Shepard who will be spared the choice between saving the life of Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko or Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. 'Important Relationships' Bellara is Best Friends Forever with Dr. Kayla Buchard and Best Batarian Friends Forever with Mad Prophet. She is extremely fond of Assbutt Shepard and was set to be her maid of honour until Assbutt and Garrus Vakarian eloped. Bellara considers John Shepard to be the brother she never had. Her Best Biotic Friend Forever is Liara.She adapted surprisingly quickly to the sudden appearance of Super Human Fetus Reaper and is very flattered he seems to consider her his mother. She is very proud to be the only Shepard to have a biotic bear for a pet. Bellara has established a rather unusual love-hate relationship with Sovereign; though they have vowed to be the vanguards of each other's destruction, a mutual liking appears to have formed, which has expressed itself in ways varying from the torment of Saren Arterius to carefully constructed relationship advice and even a 'Get Well Soon Card'. Bellara tends to be extremely protective of the people she lo-...appreciates. On more than one occasion, this protectiveness has resulted in ANGRY SHOUTING SOMEWHAT LIKE THIS. Most recently, on Lingerie Day, she engaged Colette in a pillow fight. Zel'Ordo promptly sedated her in order to protect the crew from her fluffy, pillowy wrath. Her relationship with Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko is strictly professional and entirely appropriate. Anything else would be highly improper. ...Okay, fine. Bellara's relationship with her Lieutenant has not always been as platonic as it is now. The initial mutual attraction between the two has, after many ups and downs, misunderstandings, ellipses, and lengthy lectures from other parties attempting to convince them to just "night before Ilos" already, developed into a deep love; one, which, for the good of the mission, has been put aside. 'Likes' Dark-haired male mammals, sparkly eyes, Colossus armour, <3 Incendiary Ammo <3, coming up with excuses to not wear her uniform, cats, biotic bears, shopping, threatening people with girly shopping trips, pistol whipping husks, dancing, purple drinks, hugging people who hate being hugged (Saren Arterius in particular), chocolates, baking brownies, scoring headshots, eye liner, vuvuzelas, strictly professional business trips to the Citadel, following regulations. 'Dislikes' Being told what she can't do, relationship advice, not being able to remember anything about her father, random punching, worms, Renegade behaviour, cigarette smoke, people who talk to her Lieutenant, brainmeltingly orange jackets when worn after the end of the Galaxy Cup, Elcor opera, following regulations. 'Trivia' *Bellara is named after the location where her father proposed to her mother, a hill overlooking the Amalfi Coast in the area of Salerno, Italy, Earth. She sincerely hopes the proposal was all that took place there. Her middle name is Dulcinea, which at least saves her from the embarassment of having "BS" as her initials. *She is an avid fan of the Terra football team and attended two Galaxy Cup games, including the finale, accompanied by Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and her prized vuvuzela. She was crushed when Terra lost and immediately set out to destroy all vuvuzelas on the Normandy. Unbeknownst to her, Alenko was able to save both her own vuvuzela as well as the one she bought him as a strictly professional token of her entirely appropriate appreciation, from falling victim to her tearful wrath. *Bellara adores cats, especially Normandy Cat, whom she refers to as "Commander". When she is off-duty, she can often be found massaging the cat's feetsies and pawsers or rocking and singing him to sleep. Bellara is not overly fond of dogs, which at times has caused tension between her and some of the dog-loving crew members. *She enjoys playing Galaxy of Fantasy as an Asari Commando. Occasionally, she makes her character /dance for money. *Despite his many claims to the contrary, Bellara is convinced that Ambassador Udina has implanted both herself and Lieutenant Alenko with sub-dermal monitoring devices. *Her favourite flower is the crimson rhodelia. She once received one of these delicate red flowers from an ex-boyfriend. *A vast quantity of cuddly toys inhabit her quarters, some of which are surprisingly heavy and may contain concealed weapons. *Bellara prides herself on not doing those things lightly. She has not done those things lightly or otherwise in seven years. *A copy of "Sensual Massage for Biotics" has made its way into her possession under mysterious circumstances. *She most certainly does not secretly write fan fiction about herself and her strictly professional and entirely appropriate relationship. *Although she secretly, or perhaps not so secretly, considers herself to be the prettiest Shepard, her BFF Dr. Kayla Buchard's famously curvy body, which looks fantastic in a bikini, causes her an occasional moment of insecurity. *Bellara stores her personal logs in a password-protected folder on her personal terminal. Passwords used in the past have included: **"sparklyeyes"; **"sparklyeyes2183"; **"kaidanssparklyeyes"; **"Ilovesparklyeyes"; **"OhMyGodIfIStandOverHereICanSeeTheOutlineOfHisAbsRightThroughHisShirt". Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2 Category:Characters Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-1